rebeljokerwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookies
Rookies is the other half of the forth episode of the rebel/joker war. As it begins at nighttime a shadowy rebel van arrives at the black tower in Prince Albert and troopers sentry jokerbait fives and echo dismount the van followed by troopers heavy cutup and Sargent oniner disembark followed by trooper not moments after not exits the van it departs into the night. After this the squad enters the tower. Meanwhile at a nearby fleet the captain of the resolute decides to not get some rest saying that after the destruction of the malevolence black joker vanished moments later they are contacted by stripe and Sargent oniner stripe then reveals that the mission to the white tower was successful and require pickup which is aranged as this happens Sargent oniner reveals that they are beginning there mission to the black tower after this stripe and oniner end transmission. With this done oniners squad sends all there weapons via vent to the weapons depot except for oniner and cutup after this sentry is sent upstairs to capture the secret plans in the vault which is kept in the black jokers chamber. As this happens sentry makes it to the chamber but finds a fence in his way after this sentry is immediately tazered by black joker killing him instantly as this happens both oniner and fives attempt to contact sentry to no success so oniner sends jokerbait and not to go find him. As they reach the top jokerbait is immedietly shot in the chest by black joker killing him not then attempts to flee but is killed as well thanks to a shot to the back. Oniner and heavy hear this and go after him. As a result O'niner engages in a brief shoot out with black joker during which he gives his radio to heavy to sound an alarm to the fleet but the radio is somehow disabled. After echo cutup and fives come upstairs O'niner is shot in the leg disarmed of his pistol and shot in the chest by black joker killing him. After this heavy echo cutup and five baracade the door giving them time to escape into a bunker after this black joker breaks out of the door sounds the alarm and sends a squad of white jokers lead by a captain and a mutated hound to find them. He also transfers his safe with the secret plans via convator belt to a secret chamber. Moments later after black joker gos back into his chamber heavy who is now armed with cutups pistol fives echo and cutup in that order exit the bunker and head downstairs to get their firearms with heavy taking command with O'niners death. But suddenly the mutant hound then appears and grasp cutups leg although heavy tried to stop the hound cutup is then suddenly pulled downstairs by the hound screaming. Due to this heavy echo and fives head downstairs to rescue him. Just then the 3 are attacked by a ninth trooper who they don't rember qualifying for the mission. The trooper then suddenly draws a pistol on them but the trooper was quickly killed by heavy in the process discovering the trooper to be a white joker in disguise. With the imposter dead the 3 head to the basement to secure there firearms but suddenly the three then encounter the hound with blood in front of it along with a flesh covered bone counseled in rebel armour with a rebel helmet in front of it. Due to this they deduced that the hound killed cutup. Then the hound attempts to attack them but before it could the hound is then killed by a headshot to the eye from heavy with the hound dead the 3 then secure echos pistol and jokerbaits pistol for fives with that the 3 head upstairs. Heavy then poses as the dead imposter to allow access to the secret room they are allowed access and attack the room. In the process the white joker captain is killed when he is disarmed of his pistol he then attempts to attack heavy with his Samari sword when heavy then breaks his neck killing the captain. With the room secured they open the safe and discover that his plans are to plan an invasion on the university. However when black joker receives discovered that his troops were killed he then sends red and blue joker reinforcements. Wanting to take the plans and escape the outpost the 3 then plan to destroy the room escape in the diversion and find a nearby rebel fleet for pickup. As they prepare to do so they grab heavys minigun fives rifle for echo and heavy gives fives his pistol from cutup. In the attack heavy and fives attack the army while echo prepares the bomb. In the diversion echo and fives escape into the bunker but heavy fails to make it in time and there fore attempts to distract them while echo and fives retreat outside during the shoot out the red joker commander is killed when heavy shoots him in the head but moments later heavy runs out of ammo and therefore he attempts to escape but is shot in the leg by a red joker before he could. By the time echo and fives make it out heavy activates the bomb killing himself and the remaining reinforcements instantly as well as destroying the secret room and damaging the black tower. The resulting explosion also attracts the attention of the rebel fleet lead by the resolute and they proceed to attack the tower with black joker attempting to defend it. In the distraction the resolute sends 2 trucks to pick up echo and fives. Aboard the resolute as the fleet departs from the black tower echo and fives for there bravery are promoted to troopers of the 501st legion with echo taking command with the promotion. The 2 then sit among the other troopers on board. To be countinued... Category:Episodes